


Purple

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i've got nothing else to offer here just, shrugs, they're very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: When life gives you a heat wave, it's only natural that you enjoy an ice cold treat to cool down a bit.Though enjoying your lover is also fair game.
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Kudos: 8





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this during the midst of a heat wave over the summer, but well. Yeah.  
> I'll be hiding out of shame in my corner here, so carry on~ (/w\ )
> 
> Working BGM: John-san's tracks from LET IT BE, and (of course) With U.

It was hot.

Even with the air conditioning and the fan on at full blast, it was undeniably excruciatingly hot even inside of the dorm.

_The temperature has been increasing an extraordinary amount lately,_ Ren mused. _I hope the heat will at least subside a bit in the evening._

But for now, he was relaxing in the comforts of his room, flipping through a novel in an attempt to distract himself.

"Ren~!"

He felt the corner of his lip twitch upward when the familiar voice filled his ears.

"Yes, Nozomu?"

"It's really hot outside."

Ren stifled a chuckle. "It is."

"So I got some treats on the way home." Ren blinked when an ice pop wrapper was shoved in front of his face. "Here you go."

"Oh, thank you." Ren bookmarked his page, set his book aside, and took the ice pop. He felt the couch cushions shift as Nozomu hopped over the back and took a seat beside him, a red bar of ice already in his mouth.

"You're really sweaty," Ren remarked as he opened the package. _Soda flavored. A summer classic._

"I know, right?" Nozomu hummed. "It's so hot that even standing next to a window makes me want to melt!"

"Is that so?" The ice pop was a welcomed source of cold against Ren's tongue as he gave it a testing lick. "You should wipe it off, Nozomu. Being that sweaty when the air conditioning is on might make you sick."

"Eh? But I'm already cooling down with this ice pop and Ren's face."

Ren bit off a chunk of his ice pop in surprise. He shuddered a bit at the sudden blast of coldness against his teeth, but the ice quickly warmed and melted in his mouth. "M-me?!"

"Hmmm." Nozomu narrowed his eyes at Ren, burgundy irises examining him from head to toe. "Well, Ren isn't exactly cooling like the air conditioning, but your presence is definitely soothing."

"Soothing..."

"Ren, your ice is melting."

Ren blinked when Nozomu nudged his hand, pressing his ice pop back against his lips. Ren slurped on the ice, blue eyes watching as Nozomu practically devoured his bar.

"Don't your teeth hurt doing that?"

Nozomu hummed, the stick flicking up and down. "Not really?"

"Oh." A piece of ice fell off the stick in his mouth, catching Ren's tongue by surprise. "Hmgh?!"

"Ren?"

Ren coughed as he swallowed the half-melted chunk. "…I'm okay."

"Oh good." Nozomu patted Ren's back. "Be careful!"

Ren hummed softly in response.

"…Ren's really cute."

Ren let out another cough. "D-don't just say that..!"

"But it's the truth?"

"Tru—?! I-it's embarrassing…"

"I don't think it is though?"

Ren looked away, ears burning. "Well, I do…"

"Sorry, sorry." Nozomu draped an arm around Ren's shoulder, squeezing gently. "But I a hundred-percent mean it!"

Ren let out a huff. But despite the heat radiating off his cheeks and Nozomu's body, he found himself leaning into Nozomu's embrace.

The two were silent as Ren finished off the remains of his ice pop.

"Tasty?" Nozomu finally asked when Ren plucked a clean ice pop stick from his mouth.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Thanks, Nozomu."

"Of course! Makes the heat a little more bearable, yeah?"

Ren smiled sheepishly. "A bit." He took the ice pop wrapper and stuck the wooden stick inside the package. "Nozomu, are you done?"

"Oh, yeah." Nozomu handed Ren his stick and wrapper.

"Thanks." The plastic crinkled as he slid Nozomu's stick inside of the packaging, then set the wrappers on the table.

"…Soda and strawberry."

Ren turned. Nozomu was staring right at him, a smile plastered on his face.

"Blue and red, like our image colors," Nozomu continued.

"Y-yes..?" Ren blinked, confusion written all over his face. "Those are certainly our—"

Ren was cut off by Nozomu's lips on his own. They were sticky with the remains of ice pop syrup, and far too warm given the heat wave overwhelming the world outside, but Ren still found himself kissing back, hungry for more.

Nozomu still had a smile on his face when they broke the kiss. "Ren." He placed a hand on the pianist's stomach, fingers teasing the ends of his shirt. "Let's make purple."

"E- _eh_?!"

* * *

It was way too hot to be making purple.

And yet, Ren found himself unable to resist as Nozomu pushed him against the bed, mouthes linked together as hands roamed his body. The feeling of a warm tongue against his and hot skin against hot skin consumed Ren's mind with heat as his clothes were peeled off one by one.

"Ren." Nozomu pressed a kiss to Ren's neck. Ren let out a shaky breath as gentle kisses were trailed across his chest, circling his nipples.

"Nozo…mu…" Pale fingers curled around Nozomu's arm. "Ngh…"

"Feels good?"

Ren opened his mouth to answer, but wound up gasping when something warm licked his nipple. A whimper sounded from his throat as the tips were coated in rapidly cooling saliva, causing tingles to crawl up his spine.

"Ren is cute," Nozomu giggled as he leaned back.

"Nozomu…" Ren gently tugged on Nozomu's arm.

"Hmm? What is it?" Nozomu brushed Ren's bangs from his eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

"Mmm." Ren shook his head.

"…Go faster?"

Ren averted his gaze, cheeks a rosy pink. Nozomu laughed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about it!"

Ren's blush darkened and he let out an unintelligible noise.

"Shy Ren is adorable." Warm hands gently caressed Ren's hips as Nozomu's mouth wandered lower and lower, pressing a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. Blue eyes shifted to watch as Nozomu stopped at the line of silver wisps, eyes raising to meet with Ren's gaze for a moment. When Ren nodded, Nozomu sat up and took Ren's length in his hand.

"Hnn." Ren tensed in an instant.

"Ren seems happy," Nozomu mused, thumb running over the leaking tip, laughing when Ren shot him a glare. "Well, Ren made a rare request to go faster, so…"

Ren whined softly when the warmth of Nozomu's hand left his body. Nozomu pressed a gentle kiss to Ren's forehead, then reached for the nearby dresser.

The bottle of lube wheezed softly as he squirted a generous helping onto his hand. Ren's nose crinkled slightly as he watched Nozomu spread the liquid over his finger tips.

"No need to warm it up today," Nozomu hummed.

"Nozomu…"

"Ren!" The bassist's free hand gently caressed his hip. Ren lifted his lower body up in response, flinching when he heard the bed creak in response.

The first finger came in with some discomfort.

Ren grimaced when Nozomu's hand stopped, allowing the keyboardist's body to adjust to the sensation. Because even though it wasn't the first time he had accepted Nozomu, there was something about the first entrance that always caused Ren's body to curl up and tense in fear.

"You okay?"

Ren shifted, causing Nozomu's finger to tickle his inner walls. "Yeah."

The finger came out, only to push back inside. Slowly, but surely, it wriggled further and further into Ren's body, jostling about as it tried to loosen up stubborn muscle.

"Nozomu…" Ren tugged on the other's arm. "It's okay."

"Alright."

A second finger slithered into the entrance. A soft pant sounded from his mouth as Ren gripped Nozomu's shoulder, trying to steady himself as Nozomu scissored further inside.

"It's okay. Relax, Ren," Nozomu urged.

"Hnnn…" But even so, Ren felt his body slowly sinking into the feeling.

And then the third digit was added.

"Ah..!" Ren's mouth hung ajar as Nozomu spread his fingers. "N-no, that..!"

"Feels good?"

"G-good…" Ren's body trembled as Nozomu's fingers began to curl. "N-no, don't do that!"

"Eh, then what do you want me to do?"

"D-do…" The sentence died in his throat. "Hrk..!"

Nozomu blinked. "Ren-kun..?"

"Do…" He lowered his head in shame, voice now barely audible. "…Do me."

The fingers stopped.

"One hit, K.O!"

Ren's head snapped up. "Eh?!" He squeaked when the fingers were pulled out. "Nozomu, wha..?"

"Ren-Ren is so cute..!" Nozomu cooed as he opened the dresser drawer again. "Alright, I'll do my best!"

"Nozomu…"

Nozomu held up a partially crushed box of condoms. "Just bear with me a little bit, okay?"

"Okay…"

Ren remained still as Nozomu opened the box and retrieved a packet, a singular thought overwhelming his mind as he waited for Nozomu to finish his preparations.

_Hot._

It was nothing but hot. The air was hot, his breath was hot, his body was hot, and Nozomu was hot.

_Wrong hot with the last one, Ren,_ he scolded. But the thought was quickly suppressed when heat suddenly pressed against his entrance, sending a tremor of anticipation up his spine.

"Pardon the intrusion," Nozomu sang.

"Huh—!" Ren inhaled sharply when Nozomu pushed inside. The feeling of his body tightening around the familiar, yet foreign object caused his stomach to tense. "Ngh..."

"Ren?" Nozomu gently caressed Ren's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Hnnn?" Blue irises shifted to make eye contact with the redhead. "Mmm...I'm okay."

"Need a minute?"

Ren shook his head.

"Want me to move?"

A nod.

"Okay."

Ren whimpered softly when Nozomu pulled out, only to squeak when he pushed back in. The motion continued, gradually increasing in frequency and acceleration, causing Ren's body to tremble and jerk in time to Nozomu's hips.

"Nozo…mu!"

Nozomu twisted and Ren screamed.

"Ren..?"

"Hnn..!"

"...Did I hit it?"

Ren covered his face and nodded.

"Hey."

A whimper sounded from Ren's throat as Nozomu pulled his hands aside.

"I want to see Ren's pretty face."

Ren's eyes gazed up at Nozomu, blue irises glassy with tears. He shifted uncomfortably when Nozomu stopped moving to examine his expression.

"W-what..?"

Nozomu brushed silver bangs off Ren's forehead. "Ren is beautiful."

His face flared with heat. "E-eh?"

Nozomu thrusted his hips and Ren let out another scream.

"N-no..!" He thrashed in Nozomu's grip, trying to escape, to no avail. "Nyagh…hah..!"

"Ren, does it feel good..?"

Between the hot air, the throbbing pleasure in his lower regions, and the fuzz starting to overwhelm his senses, Ren found it hard to formulate a response.

"...Fufu." Nozomu's lips curled into a soft, cat-like smile. "Ren is hot."

"Huh..?" Ren jolted at the next thrust. "Hngh! I…I..!"

"Getting close?" Nozomu gently took Ren's hardened length in his hand, thumb brushing over the tip.

"Mmmngh..!" Heat overwhelmed every last bit of Ren's senses. "N-Nozomu, I..! I can't..!"

"Hmm, same," Nozomu hummed as he pressed his lip against Ren's collarbone. "With me, Ren."

Ren shifted his hips to meet with Nozomu before releasing into Nozomu's hand. Ren instantly covered his face in embarrassment as he felt something hot swelling inside his body, indicating Nozomu had climaxed as well.

"You okay?"

Ren nodded slowly. Nozomu pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, then pulled out.

"Can I see your face?"

Ren slowly lowered his hands. Glassy blue eyes met with shining burgundy. With a soft chuckle, Nozomu pressed his lips against Ren's in a chaste kiss.

"Ren." He smiled softly. "Thank you."

* * *

The air conditioner hummed quietly in the corner as Ren stared up at the ceiling, obediently letting Nozomu wipe his body down with a clean cloth.

"…Hot."

"Ren is very hot," Nozomu sang. "Cute too."

Ren's face was red as he gently smacked Nozomu's arm. "Wrong hot," he mumbled.

"I know." Nozomu pressed a kiss to Ren's forehead. "Love you, Ren."

"...Love you too, Nozomu."


End file.
